Frozen Homelands
by TheAmericanPrussian
Summary: When Bunny picked up Sophie in the warren it was described as if he was remembering something, maybe he had his own family once upon a time. Once upon a time he did. Once upon a time he had a mate, a young winter pooka by the name of Esper. This is Esper's strory. Pre!movie Pooka!Jack JackRabbit FrostBunny
1. Prologue

Esper Prologue

Hi guys I'm back! For those that read my other stories, I'm sorry I haven't been able to write recently. Hopefully this will knock me back into gear with writing! But as I do have three full time stories you will probably get much slower updates. I'm really sorry.

But yeah I've always wanted to read a story about Bunnymund and the pooka before the movie but I couldn't find exactly what I was looking for. So I wrote one.

Disclaimer: TheAmericanPrussian is not claiming to own Rise of the Guardians or Guardians of Childhood.

* * *

IMPORTANT READ

Several things need to be explained. First and foremost, this is not an OC x Bunny story. This character is supposed to be the winter sprite we all know and love. Just as a bunny with a different name and a few extra surprises. I known I will not capture Jack completely. It will end up with him following more of his fandom personality than his cannon personality. I will try to get him though. He is a really hard character to get right.

Secondly: Does and Bucks do not represent gender. Both can be male or female, it really doesn't matter. Think of it kind of like Alpha/Omega dynamics. Bucks are dominant and territorial (especially when it comes to their mates and kits) while the does are more submissive and can be slightly skittish.

Thirdly: I'm going with the theory that Pookas are shape shifters. Bunny just doesn't do it because it's a pain in the butt to do and requires a lot of knowledge about what (organic) thing you're transforming into. Thus male does can have kits and female bucks can sire them. Everybody wins!

Fourthly (god this list is getting long): Pooka mating involves literally entwining the partners souls together. The two share a mental connection that deepens the more time they spend together. So this means that unless some crazy voodoo shit happens or they only mated like five seconds ago if one dies the other follows. (How the hell would you die five seconds after mating?)

Now you're all caught up. On with the prologue!

* * *

"AHH!" The cream colored doe screamed, pushing with all his, her, might while her claws tore up the nest around her. The shape shifter's first kit lay calmly beside her, seemingly waiting patiently for her unborn littermate.

With a final push the second and final kit slid out of his dam's womb, mewling pitifully. Evergreen chuckled weakly and reached for the kit, grabbing a small towel that lay off to the side.

The kit was small, several ounces lighter than it's older sibling, but still a healthy baby boy.

Quickly the winter pooka wiped down the newborn, carefully removing the birthing fluids.

When Evergreen was satisfied with the baby's cleanliness the new mother lifted the kit to his breast, giving him the first meal of his life. The young male latched on and suckled for several minutes, greedily guzzling down his dam's milk. When he was finally done the kit let go with a small pop and laid still in him mothers arms.

Evergreen gave a small smile and nuzzled the kit, feeling the baby's soft white fur rub against her. "You are adorable," the doe whispered, her strength beginning to fail her, the strain of the past few weeks finally catching up with her.

Delicately she lifted up the other kit and settled both together in her arms. The siblings immediately cuddled together, the female's head on top of the male's. Evergreen smiled and laid down, curling around her kits as her strength slowly began to fade.

The doe chinned the cuddling litter mates and let out a small sigh "I'm so sorry Rue, I love you, all of you." Evergreen slowly closed his eyes and went still, still curled protectively over her new born litter.

Nearly a mile a way in the midst of a fierce battle the doe's mate felt her bond mate's life fade. The female buck went ridged, a strangled cry escaping her lips.

Rue's vision flickered as she felt her deceased bond mate calling for her. The armored winter pooka swayed slightly and began to fall, the life slowly draining from her eyes.

The last thing she saw was a vision, a memory sent to her by her mate bond.

Two healthy kits, curled up together in their mother's arms. Rue hit the ground and with that the royal winter pooka pair were no more, their souls having left together for the after life.

* * *

A.N. It's official, my readers for 'Across the Mirror' are going to kill me. I haven't updated in two weeks and I start another story.

Well I've had this idea for months and I've been slowly carving and recarving it until it was shaved into a rough plot statue. That is a really weird analogy. Anyway as some of my readers from 'Guardian Angels' may recall I did briefly mention this and I said that I was working the kinks out. Well I worked the ones in the beginning out. Most of them at least. This story, like 'Across the Mirror' will take place over a long period of time. Please bear with me on this story. I am still a new writer and I decided to not only take on three fics at once, but I need to create an entire universe for this one. I will try to make everything as clear as possible but if you have any questions please ask and I'll get back to you ASAP thanks!

TheAmericanPrussian out!


	2. Chapter 1

Yo guys I'm back! First off I am absolutely amazed at the response I got from this. I got an amazing amount of views for this story! Even more impressively, I got a grand total of four reviews, eight favorites, and seventeen follows on . On Archive of Our Own I got one comment, two bookmarks and fourteen kudos! I am absolutely blown away guys! Thank you so much! I guess I hit a plot gold mine! Actually now that I think about it, I've never seen a story that is about Bunny (and Jack in this case) growing up. I've only seen flashbacks of a mate or when the fearlings attack. Holy shit does that mean that I made a completely original story that no one has done before 0.0 Well if you have send me a link, cause I want to read it. Anyway on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: TheAmericanPrussian is not claiming to own ROTG or associated works

* * *

The nest's doors flew open, the locks finally have given way to the force of the attacks on them. A brown pooka stood in the doorway, breathing heavily. Catching their breath, the pooka walked forward towards the birthing nest.

There lay the body of Queen Evergreen of Winter, the doe's body wrapped around her new born kits. The pooka walked forward silently, a small pitying look on his face. The queen would never know her kits, never get to watch them grow up and have families of their own.

The pooka sighed, it was a miracle that the kits had survived not only their sire not being present for their birth but their parents death as well. Pooka kits needed constant pulses of magic from both parents in order for their own magical core to develop. It was extremely important that the sire send magic into the kits immediately after their birth so that the trauma of being expelled from their mother's womb didn't kill the kits.

Throughout the kit's childhood the parents would send bits of magic into the kits, helping the kit's develop and creating a bond between the parents and the kit. At birth the bond was absolutely necessary so that the kits wouldn't die immediately. The loss of the bond, especially this early, would almost always kill the kits, taking them to the afterlife with their parents.

The buck sent a pitying look at the kits, they needed a set of surrogate parents as soon as possible. He leaned down and carefully picked up the kits. The larger kit stayed completely still but the smaller began to wriggle.

The white kit opened his mouth and whined, pawing at the brown buck, clearly searching for his dam. The adult cooed softly, "it's alright little one, I've got you, you're going to be just fine." The small kit paused in his movements. He gave a small whimper then curled his legs under himself, laying still.

The buck chuckled softly and set out of the room. He walked along the abandoned wooden hallways, all of the servants having set out to fight the battle in the bucks' case or hide out until it was over in the does' case. His footfalls made soft thumping noises as he walked, careful not to jostle the sleeping kits. The buck lifted his head to scent the air.

A soft breeze carrying the scent of blood and grass came from up ahead. Speeding up, the buck turned right, then left, then right again until he came across the small wooden which he had entered through. The buck pushed open the door and was greeted with the goriest thing he had ever seen.

Bodies lay everywhere, their blood soaking the soil, weapons lay strewn about, resting where their wielders had dropped them when they had fallen. Remains of spells were evident throughout the battle field. Craters where the earth had been pulled out, torn vines grabbing random bodies, fires raging across the battle field. The most obvious however, was a huge circle of giant jagged ice spikes in the middle of the field.

That had been where King Rue had unleashed her abilities over winter when the battle had begun to turn against her forces. The king lay in the middle of the circle, a peaceful expression on her face.

The buck shook his head and walked towards a tent pitched away from the battle. Slowly he approached the tent and cleared his throat, alerting the guards to his presence. The two guards stood aside and after announcing his presence, allowed him inside.

The buck bowed, "my king I have done as you asked, these are the kits of the deceased Queen Evergreen Frosti and King Rue Frosti of Winter." King Valerian Bunnymund of Spring looked up. "Ah thank you, hand them too me would you," he said, reaching for them. The brown buck handed him the twin kits.

King Valerian looked at the buck, "I don't suppose Queen Evergreen named them before she died." The buck shook his head, "if she did sire the names are lost, no one was in the room when I retrieved the kits." The blue gray pooka nodded, "then their naming falls to me."

The king sniffed the kit lightly, "a male and a female. The white kit is male, the dark gray is female." The king considered for a moment, "the female's name shall be Amaya, her coat is almost the color of night rain. The male's shall be Esper, he looks like a ghost or some other spirit."

The brown buck nodded, "fine names my lord." Valerian looked up, "you may go, you did well." The brown pooka bowed and exited the tent. The spring king looked down at the kits then looked up, "guards, one of you go and get my son, I have news I must share with him."

"Yes my lord," one of them called, and bounded off in search of the Spring Heir. Amaya squirmed slightly, reaching out and putting her paws on her brother's head. Esper whined and turned his head, knocking her paws off of him. King Valerian gave a slight chuckle at the kit's antics.

"My lord, Heir Rowan has arrived," the guard called. Valerian's son pushed his way into the tent. "Father," he acknowledged, nodding to his father. Valerian nodded in greeting.

"Are those the kits of the late King and Queen?" Rowan asked, stepping forward to take a closer look. The other nodded, "yes the white kit is a male by the name of Esper, the other is a female called Amaya." The heir nodded, "why have you called me father?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

Valerian chuckled, "ah my ever impatient son, no beating around the bush for you." Rowan snorted, "this is the first litter of the late royal couple and the kingdom of Winter has no other heirs. That means that one of these two will grow up to be the King or Queen of Winter. They have no relatives and the forces of Winter are decimated, they would be unable to protect the kits well. It would be... Inappropriate for me to raise them myself so I would like you're opinion on where they might be safest."

The heir considered this for a moment then spoke, "my great grandson, the fifth and final heir of Spring lives in a colony on a small planet called Terra that is located on the outskirts of the galaxy. Perhaps there the kits would be safe." The king nodded, "that would be perfect. Take the kits and send them to Terra, alert him that the kits must be given a family to care for them."

Rowan nodded, "very well, is that all you needed to speak of?" King Valerian nodded, "yes that is all, you may leave Rowan." The younger nodded and walked forward, taking the kits from his father. Rowan exited the tent and walked toward the hanger bay of the palace of Winter.

After nearly a ten minute walk he arrived in the bay. Rowan looked up and down the crafts until he saw a small two person ship parked near the back. The spring pooka walked towards the space ship. He pressed a button and a ramp came down from the belly of the ship.

Rowan went up the ramp and entered the small cockpit. Looking around he saw the small padded box used to transport small kits. He approached the box and settled the kits inside, strapping them in carefully. After the kits were secured he sat down in the pilot's chair and strapped in.

He flipped several switches and pressed a lot of buttons, turning the engine on. Carefully he eased the crafted out of it's parking spot and into the hanger bay. After pressing several more things he guided the ship out of the hanger bay and into the air.

The ship quickly climbed through the atmosphere, the green and white landscape of the planet blurring beneath them. Rowan sent the ship out of the atmosphere of the planet, into the reaches of space.

Later

Rowan landed the ship on the makeshift landing pad on the planet Terra. The buck unstrapped himself and stood up, stretching. He went over to the kits and unbuckled them.

Esper whimpered and nuzzled into him, trying to protest at the movement. Rowan chuckled and stroked his head, trying to calm him. A moment later the white kit settled and nuzzled at his sister. The Heir pressed a button to lower the ramp and walked out.

The sight of his great grandson and his mate greeted him. Kale nodded in greeting, "great grandfather to what do I own this honor?" "Kale," Rowan acknowledged, "the royal Winter couple are dead."

Cala, Kale's mate, gasped, "how did they die?" Rowan frowned, "Rue was in the middle of a battle and Evergreen went into labor. The kits survived but Evergreen and Rue didn't make it." Rowan revealed the two kits. "Father and I thought that they would be safest here with you," he continued.

Kale frowned, "we just had a litter, (Baby Bunny!) we can't take them in." "Wait Kale Lilliana and Hawthorne don't have any kits, maybe they could take them in," Cala volunteered. Rowan turned to her, "would they be willing to?" The doe nodded, "I think so, they've been trying for kits for a while but they haven't had any yet, I'm sure that they'd be willing to take these two in."

Rowan smiled, "perhaps we should go see them." Kale nodded, "follow me," he walked off into the thicket of trees. The other two followed him towards Lilliana and Hawthorne's burrow. The three pooka stopped in a clearing about fifteen minutes away from the landing pad.

A beautiful light brown and white pooka met them in the clearing. "Cala what's the matter? Why do you look so upset?" Lilliana asked, approaching the other doe. Cala walked towards her, "Lilly the royal Winter couple are dead, they died in childbirth. Their kits are still alive and they need a family. Normally Kale and I would take them in (I was sorely tempted to make Esper and Bunny adopted brothers just for the drama) but we just had a litter. We were wondering if you would be willing to take them in?"

Lilliana blinked, "can I see them?" She asked. Rowan nodded and stepped forward., holding the kits out to her. Lilliana walked forward and picked them up, cradling them gently. You could practically see her heart melting.

A soft thump announced Hawthorne's arrival. The buck was big, a large muscled ginger with a kind but stern disposition. Lilliana turned to him, a fire burning in her eyes. "We're keeping them," she said, her tone leaving absolutely no room for argument.

Hawthorne chuckled and held his hands up in surrender, "it's fine with me love." The doe beamed and turned to their guests, "what are their names?" She asked, cuddling the kits to her chest. "The gray female is Amaya, the white male is Esper," Rowan said, approval clear in his eyes. "Night rain and a being with paranormal abilities... Fitting names," she murmured.

She turned to Rowan, "we'll take care of them." The buck smiled, "thank you Lilliana, Hawthorne. I must go back, there are a lot of things that still need to be sorted out." The pair nodded and watched as he turned and ran back to the starship.

Kale and Cala nodded at the other mated pair and ran back towards their burrow and their kits. Lilliana turned to her mate, "they're so adorable. And so tiny too!" Hawthorne chuckled and walked to his mate, "that they are love, that they are."

* * *

A.N. And there you have it! The first real chapter of 'Frozen Homelands'. I had this chapter almost completely written up but I decided that I jumped too far ahead and needed to explain things that may be important later. Well it'll make for more cuddly times later~ Also since it's almost completely written you guys will get the next chapter sooner! I tried to get this as long as possible and I'm hoping when I add this last bit to the document it'll reach two thousand words! Anyway if you guys liked R&R and I'll get back to you guys as soon as possible!

TheAmericanPrussian out!


	3. Chapter 2

Hello my lovely readers I am back! So earliet today I was like 'ok I uploaded a chapter of Guardian Angels, I wonder how it's doing *checks* awesome it's doing really well! you know I might as well check Frozen Homelands while I'm here *checks* HOLY SHIT WHAT THR ACTUAL FUCK!' I checked and the follows junped from sixteen or eighteen to twenty eight. TWENTY FRICKEN EIGHT! OH MY GOD! You guys are amazing! Thank you so much :D

Yeah this was supposed to be the first chapter but I decided that I wanted to describe how they got here first. So without further ado, Frozen Homelands!

Disclaimer: If I owned Rise of the Guardians or Guardians of Childhood. If I did Jackrabbit would be cannon as would North and Tooth. (not sure what that's called) Also Sandy would somehow get Pitch to be good and he would become the guardian of courage. (Then they would get together) But I don't so yeah...

* * *

"Are you sure dears? You could just stay with us, you are a bit young to be on your own," Lilliana said frowning at the winter kits.

"No it's ok, we don't want to be a burden. Plus it'll be fun trying to live on our own! Right Amaya?" The now seven year old male kit chirped, grinning wildly. His sister gave an equally wide grin and nodded.

The spring doe shook her head, chuckling at her adopted kits. "Well if you're so sure Esper... If you need anything come straight over got it? Also you are required to come over at least three times a day for meals" She ordered, looking between the two young kits.

Amaya smirked and nodded, "don't worry, I'll keep Esper in line!" "Hey what do you mean by that Amaya!" The male yelled indignantly. The larger sibling smirked "exactly what I said Espy, I'll keep you in line."

Esper growled and tackled his sister, knocking them into the forest ground. The young pooka wrestled, shouting at each other. Lilliana sighed at the two's antics. "Kits will be kits," a male voice said, sounding from right behind the doe.

"I suppose," Lilliana said, turning and giving her mate a quick kiss, her hand going to rest lightly on her slightly raised stomach. "Eww!" Amaya yelled from a top her brother, her paws flying up to cover her eyes.

Esper smirked at his sisters distraction and bucked her off, sending the larger kit tumbling into the dirt. The male stood up and shook, trying to get the dirt out of his snowy white coat.

"Hey no fair!" Amaya yelled, moving to try and reengage her brother. "Alright enough," Hawthorne said, still cuddling his pregnant mate. The young kits froze and turned to face the ginger male. A chorus of 'sorry' came from the twins. The buck smirked "now how about you two go check out your new burrow?"

Esper and Amaya grinned and ran towards a hole at the base of a large tree behind them. Lilliana frowned "are you sure that they'll be ok on their own? They're still such young kits..."

Her mate cut her off, pressing a long kiss to her lips "calm down love, they're not on their own, we're still taking care of them." The doe frowned but nodded, gazing after the winter siblings.

* * *

With the Winters

* * *

"Whoa this is so cool!" Amaya exclaimed, looking around their new abode. The entrance lead down into a tunnel that widened into a sitting room. A wooden door separating the room from the open tunnel.

The sitting room was about twenty feet long and fifteen feet wide. In the middle of the room there was a carved circular table complete with four wooden chairs surrounding it. The walls were adorned with large dark wood bookshelves, there were ten placed evenly around the room, books resting on some of the shelves. Two plush chairs sat in opposite corners, turned to face each other. Glowing plants were planted around the room to provide light to every corner of the room.

Directly across from the entrance was another door that presumably lead to the rest of the burrow. The siblings glanced at each other and raced for the door. Esper reached the entrance first and wrenched it open, revealing a long illuminated hall way.

There were four doors situated in the hallway, two on their left, two on their right. Amaya rushed to the first door, pulling it open and peering inside. Inside was a good sized kitchen that looked to be stocked with all kinds of fruits and vegetables. Amaya blinked and leapt at the bowl of fruit on the table.

She snatched a large white berry and sat down, scarfing down the fruit. Esper watched in amusement as his sister tore apart the fruit, it's juices getting all over her dusky gray fur. "I have never see something that fast before," the male said, staring at her in slight horror. His sister growled as she finished the fruit, "shut up Esper!"

The white kit rolled his eyes, "cmon I want to explore the rest of the burrow!" Amaya nodded and hopped down from the table. Esper grinned and ran to the next door. He opened the door and was greeted with the sight of an ordinary bathroom. Amaya popped up behind him and peered over his shoulder, "well that's handy now come on!" She grabbed his paw and dragged him to the last two doors.

The final doors were right across from each other, indicating a similar purpose. The siblings each opened a door and looked inside. Amaya saw an empty room with a divot in the floor, a nest room for when they were older. Esper saw a slightly larger room with a slightly larger nest. The nest was lined with pillows and blankets and was large enough for the twins to sleep together.

Esper grinned and belly flopped into the nest laughing as he landed. Amaya turned to look at him and smirked at him. The female crouched down and pounced, jumping straight at Esper. The kit's eyes widened and he rolled out of the way, trying to avoid his sister. Amaya thumped into the nest, landing sprawled in the nest. Esper snickered, "very graceful, ten out of ten!" The elder growled and jumped at her brother again.

Amaya landed on top of him, her greater weight bowling him over. The white kit honked in surprise and fell over, Amaya landing on top of him. The smaller kit wiggled around, trying to get out of the elders hold. Amaya laughed, "don't bother little brother, I'm way bigger than you." Esper pouted, "humph... Great now get off of me Amaya!" The female hummed in thought, "how about... No."

A chuckle cut Esper off before he could retort. The duo looked up and saw Lilliana standing in the doorway. The doe smiled at the two, "you two are absolutely adorable~! I hope this litter is like you two." The kits ears went back in embarrassment and Amaya rolled of Esper. "WE ARE NOT ADORABLE!" They shouted in unison. Lilliana smirked and rolled her eyes, "no of course you aren't." The kits scowled at their adoptive mother but didn't say anything.

Hawthorne came up behind his mate, "she's right you know, you are adorable." "We are not adorable Da!" Amaya growled, ears flicking in indignation. The mated pair laughed and Esper tried to stifle a snort. Lilliana giggled, "you're going to be a little buck I can already tell." The younger female beamed, "awesome!" Esper snickered, "if you turn out to be a doe I am going to laugh my butt off." The elder kit swatted at him, "shut up Esper! No one asked you!"

"Amaya! Language please!" Lilliana reprimanded, frowning disapprovingly at her adopted kit. The older kit ducked her head, "sorry Dam." The doe shook her head, a small smile on her lips, "you two are such trouble makers. I don't know what we're going to do with you." Esper snickered, "you're stuck with us." Hawthorne snorted, "cheeky little brat."

Lilliana swatted her buck's arm, "don't call the kits brats Hawthorne." The buck rolled his eyes and leaned over, planting a kiss on her cheek. "Why don't you kits go and play, your Dam and I need to 'discuss' some things," Hawthorne said. The siblings nodded and scampered past the older couple.

The buck chuckled and kissed Lilliana's neck, wrapping his arms around her stomach. The doe shivered and leaned back into her mate. Hawthorne smirked and nipped at her mating mark. Lilliana started and pulled away. She turned and glared at her mate, "gods Hawthorne not in the kit's nest!" Hawthorne eyed her up and down, "then let's go back to our nest." The pregnant female rolled her eyes, "fine you pervert let's go."

With the Kits

"Race you to the Lake," Esper challenged, turning to his sister. Amaya smirked, "alright, let's go on three. One, two, THREE!" The kits shot off, racing at top speed towards the Lake.

The Lake was like the name suggested a rather large lake hidden a couple minutes away from the main body of the colony. Rose Bunnymund had found it one day while she was out walking. It was the secret hide out for the kits of the colony, the adults not having found it yet.

The twin screeched to a halt at the edge of the Lake. They squeezed through the thick brambles hiding the Lake and popped out on the shore.

The Lake had two very different shores, a sandy beach and a rocky bank, the former being where the kits had popped out. The two banks were separated by an out cropping that hung about ten feet over the shore.

"I win!" Amaya yelled, hopping on top of a large rock. "No you didn't I got through the brambles first," Esper pointed out. Amaya shook her head, "but I got to the bramble line first. Therefore I won." Esper growled playfully, "I said race to the Lake not to the bramble line." The female kit growled back, "small detail, I got here first."

"Actually unless he's lying, Esper won," a male voice called. The siblings turned to face the voice. "Hey Aster," they said, grinning at their friends. E. Aster Bunnymund hopped towards them, landing on a rock in front of Esper. "Hey," the seven year old buck said, "what's up with you two? Haven't seen you two in a couple days."

Esper blinked, "huh, I guess it has been a little bit. We've been busy, Dam got pregnant, we've been helping kit proof the burrow." "Oh congratulations," Aster said, "do you know how many yet?" Amaya shook her head, "nope, Dam says that she won't be able to tell until they're a month old. That's in a week apparently." "Cool, looking forward to being older siblings then?" The older kit asked.

Esper made a face, "a bunch of whiny kits that just make a big mess of things? Not really." Aster snorted, "sounds kinda like you Esper." Amaya cackled, "finally! Someone agrees with me!" "Mean! Why are you agreeing with her Aster?" Esper said, betrayal clear on his face.

The blue gray kit grinned, "just telling the truth." Esper growled and tackled the larger kit. The two males wrestled for a minute, their bodies bumping into all the rocks in the shore. Eventually Aster backed off, laughing slightly, "geesh you made your point Esp, your not a messy kit." Esper smirked and shook, dislodging the dirt that clung to his coat.

Amaya yelped as something wet and slimy hit her. She held her paws up, "stop it Esper!" The younger male kit laughed, "now why would I do that? It's so much fun to mess with you!" Amaya snarled, "why you!" She sprang at her brother. Esper laughed and ran for the water, dodging Amaya's attempts to catch him.

Aster shook his head and looked after his friends, watching as Amaya tried, and subsequently failed to catch her brother, Esper slipping out of her grasp like a slippery fish. "Dang it Aster help me catch this brat!" Amaya yelled, growling as once again Esper slipped out of her arms. The eldest kit rolled his eyes and ran after the other kits.

* * *

A.N. Alright it's done! I told y'all that this would be done soon! Well I told you if you read Guardian Angels. I kinda feel like tme first part of the chapter is below my usual standard though. In a completely unrelated note of that I have some news to share. My deadline has been pushed back from every two random updates every Wednesday to every Friday. The reason for this is simple. I do a majority of my writing at school. I'd get the week before done and I'd think 'ok I've got time, don't need to start the next chappie yet. And the next thing I'd know and it would be Monday and two two thousand word chapters would be due in two days. This will hopefully be beneficial to both of us as I would be more organized and you guys will get chapters that are actually on time. So yeah see you guys in a week!

TheAmericanPrussian out!


	4. Chapter 3

"Dam, Da wake up!" Amaya shouted, hopping into the nest. Lilliana shot up, "Amya what's wrong? Where's the fire? Amaya stared at her oddly, "wha? There's no fire Dam, it's our birthday!"

The doe groaned an flopped back into her nest, "happy birthday kits." Hawthorne chuckled, sitting up and stretching, "huh, you're seven years old aren't you? I swear it seems like just yesterday we got you two."

"Didn't feel like yesterday for us," Esper said dryly. The buck rolled his eyes and stood up, "c'mon kits, lets go check on the little ones and let your Dam rest." The twins nodded and dashed into the hallway. They opened the door to the nursery and stepped inside.

A small wooden cradle sat against the back wall. The older litter mates walked forward and peered into the small cradle. Inside the cradle were three tiny kits, barely two months old.

The litter consisted of two female kits and one male kit. The oldest and only male kit was a cream and light brown kit named Willow. The middle kit was the largest, a dark chocolate brown female that Lilliana had named Rosalie. Finally there was little Snow-Drop, the youngest of the litter. The female was white with hints of light gray, looking very similar to her oldest brother.

Esper reached down and picked up Snow-Drop, careful not to jostle the little kit. Just as carefully as her brother Amaya picked up Willow and settled him in her arms. Hawthorne came up behind them and lifted Rose out of the cradle. "Why don't we give these little ones to Lily and I'll go make breakfast alright?" Hawthorne suggested, turning to the elder kits. They nodded and the family walked back to the nest.

They entered the nest room and handed the younger litter to their mother. Lillian yawned and accepted the kits from the others, kissing Hawthorne as he handed her Rosalie. The ginger buck kissed her back and then straightened back up. He herded the elder kits out of the nest and towards the kitchen.

Esper ran past his sister and skidded to a halt in front of the kitchen door. Amaya charge after him, not bothering to stop. The litter mates toppled over, Esper landing on top of Amaya. Hawthorne laughed an walked past the wrestling siblings. The ginger opened the pantry and pulled out many types of fruit, setting out to make a fruit salad. Amaya pushed her brother off of her and stood up, shaking her fur.

She blinked and stared strangely at her brother. Esper stared back at her warily. The female hopped forward and sniffed her brother, "Esp why do you smell weird?" She asked. The younger blinked, "what do you mean?" "Your scent, it's different. Normally you smell kinda like snow and trees but now it smells... Sweeter somehow," she explained.

Hawthorne put doe the bowl he was holding, "Esper come here for a minute." The male kit frowned and hopped over to his adoptive father. Hawthorne leaned over and picked him up. Esper struggled to get out of the adult's hold, "hey Da let go of me!"

Hawthorne ignored him, sniffing at Esper's neck. He blinked and set the kit down, "huh that's kinda surprising," the buck said. "What's surprising?" Lilliana asked, coming into the kitchen, the newborn kits in hand.

Hawthorne looked up at his mate, "Esper's a doe." Lilliana blinked but nodded, "huh, I wasn't expecting that. I thought that they would both turn out to be bucks." Amaya cocked her head to the side, "so Esp is gonna have kits one day? Eww..." Esper snorted, "good to know I have your support sis."

The adults laughed. "If Esper's scent came in do you think Amaya's did?" Hawthorne asked, turning to his mate. Lilliana shrugged, "one way to find out," she set the younger litter on the table, "Amaya come here." The younger female hopped towards her mother. Lily crouched down and pulled her daughter into a hug, sniffing at her neck. A moment later the doe pulled back, "I called it! You're a back."

Amaya cheered, "awesome!" The other members of the family rolled their eyes. "I'm going to guess that you'll want to tell Aster. Hurry up and eat the you can go tell him," Lilliana instructed. The kits nodded and jumped up onto two of the chairs. Hawthorne chuckled and set bills of fruit salad in front of them.

The kits scarfed down the fruit. "See you later Da, Dam," the twins said, scrambling for the door. "Be safe!" Lilliana called after them. They dashed out of the burrow and barreled out into the clearing. Halfway to the tree line the siblings crashed to a halt, knocking over something that had been standing in the clearing.

The 'thing' yelped as they barreled over it. When the kits finally stopped tumbling they stood up and looked over at the thing that they had run into. Aster lay sprawled on the ground, glaring at the winter siblings. The spring kit stood up and shook himself.

"What was that for?" The eight year old grouched. Esper chuckled nervously, "sorry Aster! So what's up?" Aster shrugged, "I cane to see you two. Have you figured out your Natures yet?" "Yep! I'm a buck and Esper's a doe," Amaya chirped. The older buck blinked, "that... Doesn't really surprise me," he said. The female kit nodded, "Dam wad kind of surprised that Esp was a doe but otherwise we were expecting it." "He is kind of small, it isn't that suprising," Aster pointed out.

Esper growled, "what is that supposed to mean!" The oldest kit whistled innocently, "nothing, nothing." The white kit scowled, "just because I'm a doe doesn't mean I can't beat you as stuff As!" The buck smirked, "alright then, race me to the top of... This two trees." Aster pointed to two large trees on the edge of the clearing. Esper grinned, "you're on! Amaya will you judge who wins?" His sister smirked and nodded, "sure! Kick his butt bro!" Esper smirked and the two males ran to the base of the trees.

"Alright! Three, two, one, GO!" Amaya shouted. The two racing friends scrambled up the trees. Esper weaves through the branches, scrambling up the tree with a practiced ease. Aster slipped up the tree just as quickly, his greater height allowing him to grab higher branches. The kits scrambled to the top of their respective tree, both racing to beat the other.

"I win!" Esper crowed. Aster snorted and shook his head, "naw I got up first right Amaya?" the lone female considered it for a moment, "Esp got to the top first. He won by like a second." The youngest kit smirked, "told you! I'm still awesome!" Aster rolled his eyes, "fine fine, you won."

Esper cheered and began to climb down the tree. Aster shifted around, looking around at the branches. Esper reached the bottom of his tree and looked up puzzled. "Hey Aster what's wrong? Why are you still up there?" He called. "Uh I can't see where I came up," he yelled back.

The twins shared a nervous glance, "just grab the trunk and kinda shimmy down to the next branch," Amaya suggested. The blue gray kit nodded and grabbed the trunk. He shifted down and lowered himself to the next branch. The young buck turned to the siblings grinning, "hey I did it! Thanks AmayaAAAHHH!" Aster screamed, slipping off of the tree branch.

"ASTER!" Esper and Amaya yelled, watching in horror as their friend plummeted from forty feet in the air. The blue gray kit screamed and flailed, trying to grab a branch as they whipped past him. Aster hit a branch and his momentum halted. He gasped and slipped off the branch, falling the last ten feet to the ground, landing with a sickening 'SNAP!'

"Amaya go get Da and Dam!" Esper yelled, racing over to his fallen friend. Amaya turned and raced back to the burrow, absolutely terrified. Esper skidded to a stop in front of Aster. "As hold on! Amaya is going to get our parents, you'll be ok!" Esper said, placing a paw on Aster's shoulder. The older kit nodded and clenched his teeth, trying not to cry out in front of his friend.

"Esper! What happened?" Hawthorne yelled, racing out of their burrow. The white kit whirled around to face him, "Aster fell out of a tree! There was this horrible snap sound when he landed.

Lilliana came out of the burrow, "I'll go get Cala," she volunteered, turning and racing toward her friend's burrow. Hawthorne nodded and turned back to the kits, "alright Aster where does it hurt most?" "Leg," the gray kit hissed, his face scrunched up in pain. The ginger buck nodded and ghosted his paw over the younger's leg. Hawthorne frowned, "your leg is broken. We're going to have to wait for your Dam to get here to get it fixed."

Esper looked up at his father, "he's going to be ok right? Please tell me he's going to be alright," he begged. Hawthorne nodded, "he'll be fine Esp, just help me hold him still." The doe nodded and grasped Aster shoulder, pushing it down. "ASTER!" Cala shouted, bursting into the clearing, Kale and Lilliana right behind her.

The spring doe ran up to her fallen kit, "Esper go home, kits shouldn't see this," she said, gently pushing Esper away from his friend. The kit shook his head, "no I need to stay with him!" "Esper! Go home now!" Lilliana said, "I know that you want to stay with him but you won't help by staying here and worrying. We'll come get you and Amaya when it's done."

Esper hesitated before nodding and turning and running toward their burrow. He ran down the tunnel and into the family's burrow. "Amaya where are you?" he yelled, skidding to a stop in the hallway.

"You just ran past me you idiot," Amaya said, coming up behind him. Esper turned around and rubbing his head sheepishly, "heh oops. Aster broke his leg, Mrs. Cala is fixing him up." His sentence was punctuated by a sharp shriek, "or maybe beating a puppy." Amaya snorted, "I'm not sure now is time for your bad jokes little brother." "There's always a time for jokes, I don't know what you're talking about," Esper said, grinning madly.

"Are you sure you're related to me?" Amaya groaned. Esper snickered, "nope! Hey were are the little ones?" The older kit blinked, "they're in their crib, Dam put them to sleep." Esper nodded and fell silent. The silence went on for several minutes, neither kit knew why to say.

Slowly Esper reached for Amaya, "Esper don't," Amaya warned stepping away from her brother. The white doe grinned wickedly and hopped forward. "Poke," he whispered, poking his sister's arm. "ESPER!" Amaya yelled, jumping on her brother. The kits tussled, trying and failing to pin the other down.

"Amaya! Esper!" Lilliana called, coming into the burrow. The litter mates immediately stopped, Amaya getting off Esper. "We're her Dam!" Esper yelled, getting up from the floor. The kit's Dam came into the hallway, Aster's fine, Cala healed up his leg but he'll need to rest for a couple days so don't drag him out to do stupid things alright?" they nodded, "good now go play but don't bug Aster, he's still asleep." "Alright, bye Dam," the kits said, dashing past her and out of the burrow.

A.N welp there's the next chapter! I kinda feel like this is below my standard though... also when I write this I get an odd inpression of dark. It feels like I'm watching what's happenibg through tinted glass. All my stories give me different inpressions. When i write Guardian Angels I get a sort of refreshed feeling, hope and light. Across the Mirror where it's at currently kinda feels like I'm looking over a memory. When I plan ahead it feels really dramatic. Idk it's weird and I worry about my sanity.

Hope you enjoyed!

TheAmericanPrussian out!


	5. Notice

Hello all people! I really need to apologize, because of my stupid grades and procrastination I have been banned from all electronics for two weeks. And if I don't get them up in two weeks it'll be another two weeks. So yeah… This is both good and bad for you (but just horrible for me) because I now have more motivation to write my stories but no way to type them. The only way I'll be able to get chapters to you is during school during this weird free period and I can go to the library to type. Otherwise I cant really get it typed though on second thought I could go to a public library and get it typed there… Anyway with the giant ban from electronics I'll have a lot more time to write so YAY! Yeah I'm already about a fourth done with the next chapter for 'Guardian Angels'! I just updated too so that's progress for me! I'll get everything updated as soon as possible but I'm kind of a slow typer so who knows hoe long it'll take… Well as an added plus I'll have more time to spend with my friends so yay! Bye! TheAmericanPrussian out! 


End file.
